


A Worthy Token of Appreciation

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Lena presents Alex with the biggest surprise of her life, Loving wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Today, Lena finally gets a chance to show how much her wife, Alex, means to her.  She'd struggled on finding ways to express how grateful she was to ever have someone as special as Alex in her life.  But now, she holds that perfect gift in her hands.





	A Worthy Token of Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Wrote on a whim, just for today. (I really should sleep more instead of writing :P )
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

There were very few people in Lena's life that she could be thankful for, for making her feel worth her existence on this Earth. Sam, Jack, Kara, James, Alex...oh but especially Alex. This woman supported her in so many ways, that Lena had lost count. Whether it was emotional, physical, or intellectual, Alex always had her back. And, if there was ever a cause for concern, Alex lent her ear and spoke the words that Lena needed to hear; words that weren't just frivolous attempts to make her feel better, or judgemental to make her second guess herself. They were words that were justified by sound logic and reasoned properly, taking in every counter argument into account, and expressed in a way that appealed to Lena's senses without outright offending her. It was a skill that no one else had with Lena, and that meant something. When Lena couldn't think Alex could be any better, she was there as a protector; a loving and overly dedicated one. Everything about the older Danvers had made Lena feel safe in a way no one ever had. So when Alex Danvers, the person who Lena held so high regard, asked her on a date, it felt surreal. And when Alex asked her to formally be her girlfriend, she thought her dreams had came true. And when Alex asked Lena to marry her, she thought that life couldn't get any better. 

For all that Alex meant to Lena, she felt that she could never fully express to her wife how much she meant to her. Lena did everything she could think of to make Alex feel special. But, in Lena's opinion, she always thought that Alex was somehow able to express her feelings better than Lena ever could. Regardless of every thoughtful gesture or the fact that Lena could literally shower her with anything money could buy, she never felt that anything could fully measure up to the amount of appreciation Alex deserved. Until today.

Today, Lena woke up to the breaking rays of the sun that seeped in through the sheer panels that hung over their windows. She hadn't slept well all night in anticipation for today. At the moment, she was curled on her side and felt the warm breath of her wife on her neck, with the woman's heavy arm draped across her stomach. A small smile formed on Lena's face as she thought about finally being able to have the perfect gift to give to Alex. She carefully placed her hand on top of Alex's and thumbed light strokes on her skin as she thought about the life they've built together so far, and how lucky she was to have her.

  


"Mmmm...love you," Lena heard, whispered onto the back of her neck. Alex's lips brushed against her skin, delighting her body with a slight shudder as it formed rippling bumps across her skin.

  


Lena leisurely turned around to face her waking companion, then pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

  


"G'morning Alex," she said adoringly, before placing another swift kiss. "I love you too."

  


Alex slowly fluttered her eyes open as it adjusted to the brightness in the room. When they finally did, her eyes fixated on the greens that stared right back at her.

  


"You look like you've been awake for a while. It's early Lee..."

  


Lena stroked the side of Alex's cheek, touching her softly, as if to remind herself that this wonderful person was actually there with her. With her eyes shut lightly, Alex hummed in delight, relishing the gentle caress.

  


"Mmmm...You're the best..."

  


The corners of Lena's lips curled into a smile and her eyes softened at the sight of Alex enjoying the simplicity of the gesture. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against her wife's; their noses brushing up against each other's. The redhead humored the amorous act for a brief moment before pulling away.

  


"I got morning breath, babe," she said, as she shied back. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up and I'll make us some breakfast. Deal?"

  


Alex was nearly out the bed when her wife responded.

  


"Mmmm...but what if I just want to stay here," Lena pleaded, as she tugged on the back of Alex's shirt, preventing her wife from fully leaving.

  


Alex looked over her shoulder and smirked before she gave in and leaned back slowly onto the bed. Her body laid perpendicular to Lena's; the top of her head rested against Lena's stomach. The brunette then leaned up on her side, her head rested on her elbow, as her free hand started to comb through Alex's hair.

  


"Much better," Lena teased.

"Ya know, as much as I love this, we'll have to get up eventually. My stomach tends to growl the minute it realizes that I'm — oh, there it is."

  


The two chuckled as Alex's belly rumbled on cue, loud enough to be heard in the quietness of the room.

  


"Alright, fine," Lena said, as she ruffled the top of Alex's head, before she nudged her up by the shoulder. "Go on, I'll catch up."

  


Alex grinned, before she flipped over onto her stomach and crawled up to give Lena a quick peck on the cheek.

  


"See you there."

  


Alex then rolled back over and scooted off the bed, then shuffled into the master bathroom to get freshened up. Lena watched her wife disappear behind the closed door before she sat up and pulled open the drawer on her night-stand. There, not quite hidden, was a thin, black felt box about the size of a book. Lena let her fingers dance across the soft surface, before she smiled once more and nodded. Today was the day. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alex stood over the stove as she prepared two hefty veggie omelets, made with mushrooms, spinach, tomatoes and mozzarella cheese. She was in the middle of plating the first one when she felt Lena's arms wrap around her, with a chin pressed against the top of her shoulder.

  


"Hey, beautiful," Alex responded without turning around.

"Smells delicious in here," Lena responded.

  


Alex poured the second batch into the pan before she turned around to properly greet her wife. She loosely placed her hands on Lena's waist and leaned in to kiss her. This time, their lips danced across each others' with more affection that it had earlier that morning. Before Lena pulled away, she slightly tugged at Alex's bottom lip between her teeth.

  


"Now that's the morning kiss I was looking for," Alex teased, as she bit the same lip Lena had tugged on.

"Oh there's more of that later, love. Right now," the brunette said as she arched her brow. "Don't burn the omelettes."

"Oh shit!"

  


Alex quickly turned back around and lowered the flame, as she tilted the pan to flip up one edge of the omelette. It was slightly browned underneath.

  


"Dammit," she sighed. "Ah well, this one's mine then."

  


She then turned off the flame and slid the egg dish onto her plate.

  


"C'mon, let's eat," she nodded. "I'll eat the overdone one, even if it was your fault for distracting me," Alex winked, before she walked towards the dining table.

  


Lena smirked in response, then smacked Alex on the ass as she walked away; both giggled at the playfulness of it all. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
After some time, after their bellies had been stuffed, and dishes were nearly cleaned up, Lena approached Alex from behind, crossed her arms into an 'X' across Alex's chest, as each hand grabbed onto the collar of the woman's shirt. It was a loving gesture that all but practically screamed "mine".

  


"Come join me on the sofa?" she whispered lightly into her ear, as Alex finished washing the breakfast pan.

"Saturday morning cartoons?" Alex responded with a slight eagerness to her tone; a truthful reaction to the pleasurable thought of doing something childlike and innocent.

Lena scoffed in amusement. "Sure, love. After."

Alex stood there, a bit confused at the her words. "After what?"

"Just come join me when you're done," she answered, before she placed a soft kiss at the nape of Alex's neck, then disappeared, headed for the bedroom. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
Not too long after, Alex made her way over into the living space, planted herself on the sofa, but was confused as to where Lena was. While she waited, she turned on the TV and switched on Neflix. She then scrolled through, trying to find some light-hearted cartoon, reminiscent of her childhood. However, before she could settle on anything, she noticed Lena hovering from across the room. Her eye caught sight of the woman's presence and turned her attention towards her.

  


"Hey, Lee. You just gonna stand there? C'mon," she said, motioning Lena with the tilting of her head.

  


Lena accepted the invitation and slowly walked over to sit down beside her. Alex leaned back and threw her arm around Lena, as she continued to scroll through various shows. The brunette leaned into her wife's body, then reached over and placed her hand over Alex's; stilling her movements. Alex turned her head and kissed the top of Lena's head.

  


"What's up, babe? You've...kinda been acting a bit odd this morning. I can't place my finger on it, but...is something wrong?"

  


Lena leaned away, tucked her legs underneath her, then turned to face Alex. She then grabbed both of Alex's hands and placed it on her lap.

  


"Uh oh...," Alex said out of reaction. "Lee...?"

"It's okay, Alex," Lena comforted with a soft tone.

  


The redhead then turned her body so that it was in a more comfortable angle. Her focus was now completely on Lena.

  


"Alex. I...for the longest time, all I ever wanted to do was give you the happiness you deserve, and honestly...I never felt like I ever got close to doing that..."

"Babe..."

"Hold on...let me finish," she said as she smiled, hoping to ease the tension she now felt from her wife.

  


Lena then took a deep breath, as her fingers slowly rubbed Alex's hands, which were still held in her own.

  


"You deserve to have everything you ever wanted, Al. I want to give you that. I want to be able to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me..."

  


Alex watched as Lena's gaze momentarily shifted to their joined hands. There was a sense of nervous tension around Lena, and if it weren't for the words Lena had prefaced her actions with, it would've worried her. Instead, she kept silent and waited for her to finish. 

After swallowing a lump in her throat, Lena let go of Alex's hands, only to reach behind her and pull out the felted black box she had been keeping for several days. She held it in both her hands, once more lightly rubbing her fingers across its soft surface. She then looked up and handed it to her wife.

  


"This...," she started, "this is what I can finally give you. It's everything you ever wanted, everything you deserve, and I couldn't be happier knowing that I could be the one to give it to you."

  


Alex accepted the box, expecting its contents to be some fancy necklace or something, given the larger than normal shape for a jewelry box. She wasn't big on lavish jewelry like Lena was, but whatever it was, she knew she'd be happy to accept. As she cracked open the clamshell box, her brows furrowed in confusion. There was folded up piece of fabric, wrapped in delicate pink tissue paper. Intrigued, she took out the item; its wrapping slipping off the moment Alex lifted it out of the box. Alex's eyes widened as she slowly unfolded the fabric. Her jaw trembled and tears quickly gathered in her eyes. There, in her hands, was a baby onesie. On the front, spelled in delicate, golden cursive letters, were the words, "Mommy's Little Girl."

  


"Lee...I....," Alex started, completely speechless and on the cusp of crying. "...Yea?" she just questioned hopefully, as she looked over to Lena.

  


Lena's eyes had already started to water, as she saw the beam of happiness and joy exuding from her wife.

  


"Yes, darling," she responded softly, as she scooted closer to Alex. She placed her hand on the woman's thigh and leaned her head on the taller woman's shoulder.

  


Alex bit her lips and wrapped her arm around Lena, before spreading the fabric in front of them. Alex then let the fabric lay in one hand, as the fingers from her free one gently skimmed the printed letters. Suddenly, Lena felt Alex's stuttered breathing; the beginnings of a sob letting loose. Lena squeezed tighter on the woman's thigh and pressed her body even closer to hers for comfort.

  


"Lee...I...," Alex tried once more, but this time, she was hindered by the choking of her sobs. "I can't...I can't believe it..."

  


Lena then twisted herself so that she could face Alex. Their eyes met, both glistening with tears as they happily smiled at one another. Lena cupped Alex's cheeks and pulled her in for a sweet and loving kiss.

  


"I love you, Alex," Lena whispered onto her lips. "...Mother-to-be..."

  


Alex chuckled as she pulled away just enough so that she could wipe away her tears. She then turned her attention back to Lena, cupped her face, with the onesie still clutched tightly in her hand as she did so, then pressed a hard kiss onto her wife's lips.

  


"You definitely earn the award for 'Best gift ever'," she giggled as she sniffed.

"I do anything for you, Alex. And I can't wait to have a family with you...," Lena admitted lovingly.

Alex kissed Lena once more. "Me either. I love you, Lena. I love you so so much. Thank you, for being my everything."

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> As a side note, Alex and Lena had gone to see a fertilization specialist months ago, and have been trying to get Lena pregnant. Before every round of tests to see if it worked, Lena would request that her doctor give her a heads up in advance and keep the results quiet so that she could break the news as a surprise for Alex.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> I'm always happy to hear your thoughts! Comment here or find me on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com).


End file.
